


Change of Pace

by xXxDeadEyesNekuxXx



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, K2 - Freeform, M/M, Stendy, Swearing, creek - Freeform, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxDeadEyesNekuxXx/pseuds/xXxDeadEyesNekuxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know Kyle, out of you three, I’ve always liked hanging out with you the most.” One day, Kenny decides not to hold anything back and he asks Kyle something special at the end of the day. There's something special about the particular day though.<br/>(K2 fluff and small Creek, Stendy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Pace

**Author's Note:**

> (this story was posted on DeviantArt and FanFiction so I'm finally posting it on here)  
> So the summary isn't that good but meh. Honestly, I like Style more but at the time I needed some K2 to vent.
> 
> WARNING! NOT CHECKED FOR MISTAKES!

It was one of those days again. Cartman wasn’t around and he was probably sitting on is ass at home eating Cheesy-poofs. Stan was with Wendy, trying to get back together. They always did end up getting back together before breaking up and repeating the same process over and over.  
So today, Kyle was waiting at Kenny’s new grave. He was leaning against the headstone reading a thick book of some kind.  
Once he heard a muffled sound coming from the grave, Kyle snapped his book shut and rested it on the headstone before getting a shovel. He swiftly shovelled away all the dirt and stones quite easily. The grave was quite new so the soil was still soft.

An hour passed until Kyle finally unearthed a wooden coffin. “You better thank me for this, Kenny.” He said before dropping the shovel and taking off the lid of the coffin with all his strength. For someone so short and lean, he was amazingly strong and got the lid off after some time.   
Almost immediately, the person in the coffin sat up and they wore a suit that looked new.   
“Kyle, you are the best!”   
“Yeah, yeah! Just get out already, Kenny and help me bury your grave again.”  
Kenny grinned and ran a hand through blonde hair before standing up and climbing out of the coffin and hole with Kyle’s help. 

“Where are the other two?” Kenny asked about an hour after the duo had finished with the grave.  
They were walking through a forest which was a short-cut to Kenny’s house. This way, Kenny wouldn’t be seen by many people and questioned about the suit.   
“Cartman’s being his usual lazy self and Stan’s dealing with Wendy.” Kyle grumbled out before stuffing one of hands in his pant pocket while the other hand gripped his book tightly. He was looking straight ahead with narrowed, emerald eyes.   
Kenny glanced at him momentarily and let out a sigh. “Sometimes I wonder why Stan even bothers with her. It’s so obvious that they’re no good for each-other and he’s putting her before all of us. I don’t mind that much but I know that you do.”   
“…” Kyle didn’t let out a verbal reply but Kenny knew that he was obviously pissed off about being ditched by Stan for the fifth time in a week. Stan was supposed to be his best friend, his super best friend but he was never really around anymore. It wasn’t like it used to be; when all four friends would hang out and go on insane adventures. Things had changed over time and not for the better.

“How about we go somewhere for lunch after we go to my house? I’ll even pay.” Kenny suggested.   
“Nonsense, I’ll pay.” Kyle replied. “I still have some cash left over from my birthday anyway and it’s not like I’m gonna use it anytime soon anyway.”  
A smile made its way on Kenny’s lips. “You are such a gentlemen, Kyle.” He teased.  
Kyle smiled back and gently punched Kenny in the arm playfully. “What kind of guy would I be if I made the woman pay?”  
Kenny laughed and battered his eyelashes, trying to imitate a girl. “Oh Kyle, you’re so smexy! Every-time I see you, I swoon! Marry me Kyle!”  
Loud and true laughter emitted from Kyle’s mouth and it seemed that he had forgotten what he had been so upset about.   
“You’re such a damn dork!”

After what seemed like an eternity of talking and making the other laugh, the duo finally emerged from the forest and to the McCormick residence. The place never seemed to change and looked like a dump with burnt out cars, broken bottles and rubbish scattered here and there. The grass wasn’t green but an ugly brown and the house was worn-down and had some holes in the roof. The front door was a rickety screen-door with a broken knob that couldn’t lock. Burglars could just walk in easily but it wasn’t hard to tell that there wasn’t much precious and worth taking inside or out.   
Kyle, although he hated mess, was un-phased by the house’s condition. He was used to it by now anyway.  
Kenny pushed the front door open and it squeaked, having been un-oiled for months. Kyle followed the blonde inside and they headed straight for Kenny’s room. No one seemed to be home which was a blessing. All Kenny’s parents seemed to do nowadays were get drunk and argue which was actually what they had always done anyway. As for Kenny’s brother and sister; they preferred not to hang around at home just like Kenny. 

“Wow, your room is actually clean for once.” Kyle commented, examining the place with a critical eye. The floor was clear of junk and dirty magazines for once and was empty save for two pairs of shoes.   
Kenny nodded and replied with a shrug, “I threw most of my shit out a little while ago.”  
“I don’t believe you.” Kyle said airily before kneeling and checking under Kenny’s bed. Surprising, all that was under there was a shoebox marked with question-marks in black texta. There was nothing else under there. Kyle knew that the box contained Kenny’s ‘Mysterion’ outfit and the lid was secured on by a mass of duct-tape.   
“Wow, you really weren’t joking.” Kyle stood up and headed over to Kenny’s closest and opened it. Save for clothes, there wasn’t much in there but mementos from friends and family. There were more boxes duct-taped shut that were marked as well. One was another box containing Kenny’s spare Mysterion outfit and another which was covered in glitter contained one of Kenny’s Princess outfits which was mostly used for getting laughs out of people on Halloween and costume-parties.

“I can’t even find your porn-collection. Where did you hide it this time?” Kyle asked. He didn’t like porn or anything like that but he would never tell on a friend for having one.   
“I threw it all out.”   
Kyle turned to face Kenny and looked stricken with shock. Kenny throwing porn away? That was utter madness!   
“No fucking way dude, are you an alien?!”  
Kyle started to prod the blonde in the chest as if expecting him to transform into an alien if he did it enough times.   
“Nope, just decided that I didn’t need that shit anymore. I’m a changed woman!” Kenny replied as he tried batting Kyle’s hand away. The blonde loved referring to himself as a woman just to get a rise out of his friends. It helped when he was actually in one of his princess costumes.   
Kyle pulled away and grinned. “I hope you’re telling the truth and I’m proud of you!”  
“I think I deserve a treat.” Kenny retorted before wriggling his eyebrows suggestively before barking like a dog which sent Kyle into a fit of laughter.   
“Just get changed already so we can go! God, you are so embarrassing!”  
“You’re just jealous that I’m way more fabulous than you will ever be.”  
“Pfft, suuuure.”

While Kenny was changing, Kyle waited outside of his room. Kyle had a thing about leaving the room if someone else was changing and this went the same for when he was at school after PE. He would never change in the change-room with other guys around and would always change in a bathroom stall. Kenny found this behaviour quite amusing but never made many comments about it.  
Once Kenny was done changing into an orange hoodie and casual track-pants, he opened the door to his room and posed for Kyle. “Tell me I’m gorgeous.”  
“You’re gorgeous, now move before I make you move.” Kyle said flatly. He didn’t wait for Kenny’s reply before he nudged the blonde out of the way and entered back into the room and sat on the bed.  
Kenny smirked and turned around before mimicking his actions, sitting down next to him. “So where do you want our little ‘date’ to be, Kyle?”  
“The mall,” Kyle suggested, not even commenting on Kenny’s choice of words. “-I wanted to go check out the video-game stores anyway and I have enough money to buy food and some games.”  
“Sounds like a plan! Will you carry me there?” Kenny asked before leaning his head on Kyle’s shoulder.   
“How about I drag you there by your legs?” Kyle suggested. “Or I could tie a rope to one of your legs and drag you along. It will require much less effort on my part.” His tone was dead-serious but he was very good at acting when he needed to.  
“Fine, I’ll walk like the rest of you peasants.”  
“Drama-queen!”  
“That’s Princess to you!”

Since neither Kenny nor Kyle owned a car or had gone for their driver’s license, they had to take a bus to the mall. They could have walked the whole way but being the typical teenagers that they were, they decided not to.   
On the bus they were greeted by Craig’s gang of four which consisted of himself, Tweek, Clyde and Token. It seemed that they were heading to the same place and Clyde was rambling on excitedly about a mini Taco-bell opening in the mall. Craig changed the subject to what Kyle and Kenny were going to the mall for so that Clyde would shut-up though he continued talking about food with Token.   
“Oh, well Kyle ever-so-politely asked me out on a date!” Kenny insisted, fanning himself with his hand like a blushing school-girl.  
Others on the bus seemed to be listening in and pretending to be very interested about the scenery outside the windows.   
Craig looked to Kyle for the truth who shook his head, denying what Kenny was saying. “If we were on some kind of date, which we’re not, then Kenny was actually the one to ask me out. Not the other way around.”  
Discreetly, Craig was holding Tweek’s hand but it went mostly unnoticed. This didn’t mean that they were trying to hide it; it was just that Craig knew that Tweek hated too much attention from strangers. Not many people knew that Craig and Tweek were together as a couple and they intended to keep it that way. Kyle, Kenny and Stan knew but Cartman didn’t. 

“Where a-are Stan a-and Cartman?” Tweek asked between some slight blinks and twitches. They were uncontrollable but he seemed to be getting better with his little ‘condition’. For one thing, Craig had made him cut-down on his daily intake of coffee.  
“Who knows? Off doing whatever they do these days.” Kenny replied, answering before Kyle could utter a single word. “But anyway, so have things been with you two?”  
Kyle nudged Kenny in the ribs sharply, glaring at him. “Kenny, stop prying!”  
“Ouch! What? I’m curious! You can’t blame me!”  
Kyle gave Craig and Tweek an apologetic look before saying, “Ignore him. You don’t have to answer.”  
“It’s ok. Tweek and I have been just fine, right Tweekers?” Craig replied, glancing down to the coffee-obsessed blonde.   
“Mmhmm, things h-have been nice… We’re t-taking things slow.”   
“Yeah, we haven’t done anything gross and we don’t want to. Things are just great how they are now.” Craig added on, saving Tweek from going into too much detail.   
Kenny and Kyle smiled fondly at the two, glad that they were happy together.   
“That’s good to hear! Never do anything that you two are uncomfortable with, ok?” Kyle replied, giving a little bit of advice.   
“Yeah, w-we know.”

When the bus finally arrived at the mall, the group of six and some others got off and headed into the huge building. Kyle and Kenny parted ways with Craig’s group and waved as they went their separate ways.   
“If I didn’t know Craig and Tweek then I wouldn’t believe in love.” Kyle told Kenny as they entered a video-game store.   
“Hmm? Why not?” Kenny asked curiously. “You can’t be together without some kind of love.”  
They entered the PS3 aisle and browsed through the many game titles as they talked.   
“I used to think that love was just a stupid illusion to mask having sex and shit like that. Like, I asked my parents once why they had sex and they told me because it expresses their love for each-other. Am I weird for thinking that’s disgusting?”  
Kenny shook his head. “No, I understand where you’re coming from.” He didn’t say much else after that since he couldn’t really put his thoughts into words. After some time though, he added, “There are people in the world who have a partner but they don’t have sex you know. I think the world is asexual.”   
Kyle looked over at Kenny and nodded. “Yeah, I know. I guess I’m asexual then… Sex is pretty damn disgusting. I mean, I’ve never had it but yuck… It’s so gross.”  
“Yeah, it is. It feels good though. Like when-“  
Kyle covered Kenny’s mouth with his hand and growled out, “I don’t want to hear about your sexual experiences! Fucking gross, dude!”  
Muffled laughter was heard from Kenny before Kyle removed his hand.  
“Haha, sorry! Old habits die hard I guess.”  
“Old habits? It’s pretty normal for you to be a total pervert.”  
Kenny shrugged and shook his head. “I don’t want to be that way anymore. So I threw out all my porn and I haven’t had sex for,” He started counting on his fingers. “-six months.”  
Kyle’s green eyes widened in surprise. He hadn’t even noticed Kenny attempting to be different.  
“I don’t understand why though. You just admitted before that you like sex.”  
Kenny sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair out of habit. “It’s hard to explain, ok? I don’t want to be seen as a perverted bastard anymore. I want to be seen as a respectable guy like you and Stan.” He let out a shaky breath before adding, “I want to change.”  
Silence engulfed the two and neither really said a word. All they did was stare at each-other.

“Wow, I must be a really shitty friend if I didn’t even notice anything… I didn’t notice Stan drifting away either until it was too late and I don’t really give two shits about Cartman to care that he’s never really around. It’s not like the two of us hang out often since I’m always busy studying and you die, which is not your fault at all.” Kyle confessed, head tilted down. His eyes seemed pretty focused on the floor. “When did all of us grow up? Things were much easier when we were all kids dealing with this crazy town.”  
Kenny looked around to see if anyone was watching but the store was surprisingly empty. He came closer to Kyle and slowly but gently wrapped his arms around him.  
“Better?”  
There was a sniff from Kyle whose face couldn’t be seen but he moved his head and Kenny took it as a nod.

After their little ‘moment’ in the store, they didn’t talk about it and pretended that it never even happened. So they started discussing what to buy for lunch. They soon agreed on sharing some hot chips. While Kyle placed the order in the food court, Kenny found an empty table for two and sat down before pulling out his phone. There was a message from Cartman which went ignored and no other messages. This was quite normal since Kenny hardly ever got messages from anybody anymore. The ones he used to get were usually just dirty messages from girls. It seemed that less and less girls asked him for sex which was what he wanted. When they did ask, he would deny them and he never gave his number out to anyone he wasn’t close with anymore.  
“Kenny, I brought the goods!” Kyle exclaimed, almost causing Kenny to drop his phone. He fumbled with it for a few seconds before he managed to lock it and slip it in his pocket.  
Kyle placed a paper-wrapped bundle in the middle of the steel table before sitting down opposite Kenny.   
“We can go get milkshakes or something after.”  
“Sure!”  
While the two were chomping down chips, Kenny’s mind wandered. His thoughts honed in on Kyle and he was the centre of attention. ‘It’s tough for him, not being able to hang out with Stan or have us all together. He doesn’t like to show that it upsets him, along with everything else. Poor guy just bottles everything up. When Stan’s with Wendy, when Cartman’s at home and when I’m dead, Kyle has no-one. What if something bad happens to him and we’re all not around to help?   
“What is it?” Kyle asked.  
“Huh?” Kenny said dumbly.   
“You’ve been looking at me for a long time now. Is something wrong?”  
“No, nothing’s wrong.”  
“Alrighty then…”

When they were done eating, they did indeed get milkshakes and explored the mall, carrying their drinks with them before throwing them out. They seemed to be having a fun time until they ran into Stan and Wendy. It seemed that they were on a date of some kind.   
“You guys went to the movies and saw a chick-flick? Fucking gay!” Kenny teased. “Did you two make-out during it? Was there tongue?”  
Kyle wasn’t looking directly at the couple but he did send a glare Stan’s way whenever the guy looked at him.  
“No, all we did was watch the movie. We didn’t go to the movies just to make-out.” Wendy explained in an even-tone. She was trying to be calm about Kenny’s prying.  
“Booooring! What kind of couple doesn’t get some action on dates?” It seemed that Kenny wasn’t holding back from being a pervert which Kyle noticed.  
“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, what are you two doing here and where’s Cartman?” Stan asked, flinching back when another glare was sent his way from Kyle.  
“Who cares where Fatass is?!” Kyle exclaimed, his hands balled into fists. It was obvious that it wasn’t Cartman that he was angry about, it was Stan blowing him off to go on some date with Wendy. Stan had promised to help Kyle dig up Kenny but cancelled late.  
Kenny looked at Kyle worriedly and he had a feeling that if he didn’t intervene then he was going to explode and most likely attack Stan.   
“Look, Kyle and I are on our own little date.”  
Stan and Wendy looked flabbergasted at Kenny’s answer and even more so when he proceeded to wrap his arm around Kyle’s back and had his arm around his waist.   
Kyle didn’t react at all and just let Kenny do the talking. He didn’t feel like speaking to Stan anyway or Wendy for that matter.

“But Kyle, you’re not-“  
Another cold glare made Stan shut-up quite effectively. Wendy had no problems speaking her mind though. “Kenny, stop messing around already. You, of all people, are straight. I’ve heard about how many girls you’ve had sex with anyways but no guys.”  
Stan looked at his girlfriend before back to his friends, looking relieved. He had actually believed Kenny and he was glad that Wendy had worked things out.   
“Ok, I’ve never done the dirty with a guy before but it really isn’t that much different from doing it with a girl. You put one thing in the other and that’s basically it.”   
Kyle looked disgusted and he stamped on Kenny’s closest foot who swore but didn’t let go.   
“Kyle, I’m sorry about-“ Stan started but was cut-off by his ‘best friend’ who snapped, “No you’re not Stan! You are so fucking selfish, you know that? You think that dates are way more important than helping a friend out!” He shrugged out of Kenny’s grip and advanced closer to the Stan, making the taller guy take a shaky step back. “I am done with your bullshit! Kenny is way more important than some girl who will break your heart then make you crawl back to her!”  
Wendy opened her mouth to say something but Kenny shook his head and told her quietly to be silent.   
“While he was in a coffin, just waiting to be dug up, you were eating popcorn and enjoying some sappy movie! How would you feel if you were in Kenny’s place, huh? You would feel like total shit and take it out on all of us! Unlike you, Kenny isn’t like that and at least he has the decency to hang out with me when you’re not around and ignoring me, as usual! Well fuck you Stan! Super best friend my ass!” Kyle then proceeded to flip Stan off in a very Craig-like fashion before passing Stan and walking away. 

“Kyle! Wait!” Stan exclaimed, spinning around but Kyle wasn’t listening and continued walking.   
“Woah, what’s his problem? You die all the time, Kenny.” Wendy said as she crossed her arms. “And besides, Stan is my boyfriend so of course I have to come first.”  
“I think you’re missing the point.” Kenny replied.   
Stan turned back to them with a frown on his face. He hadn’t noticed how much time he actually spent with Wendy when compared to his time with friends. Maybe what Kyle had said was true; he had been a little bit selfish but he didn’t have enough time to spend with absolutely everyone. Whoever he spent most of his time with was bound to upset someone else.   
“Stan, Kyle doesn’t hate you. He’s just… Well, kind of pissed off about how many times you ditch him. Normally I don’t take a side when you two fight but I’m with Kyle on this one; you have been kind of an asshole. Maybe you should try putting him first for once because I’m sure as hell that if he had a girlfriend then he would still be able to make time for you.” And with that said, Kenny left and jogged after Kyle, having made sure not to lose sight of him. 

It didn’t take long to catch up to Kyle since it wasn’t like he was running or anything. He was just casually walking, as if nothing had happened but the sour expression on his face told otherwise.   
“Hey,” Kenny greeted. “-let’s head back to my place.”  
“Whatever, fine.”   
Kyle’s tone was bitter and tense but he wasn’t angry at Kenny, he was still fuming about Stan and Wendy.   
“It’s getting late; the sun should be going down soon.” Kenny put an arm around Kyle’s shoulders as they headed to the exit casually. “We could climb to the roof of my house and watch it or some shit…” He trailed off when narrowed, emerald eyes were shot at him. “-or not.”  
A tired sigh escaped Kyle’s mouth and he shook his head. “Sorry-“  
“You don’t have to apologise, Kyle.”  
“Well too bad, ‘cause I just did. Yeah, we can go watch the sunset or whatever sappy shit you want to do. I don’t want to go home anyway.”  
“Haha, cool. We could even take some epic selfies and spam everyone we know with photos!”  
“Oh God!”

Luckily for them, they were able to catch a bus and arrive close to Kenny’s street. After a short walk from the bus stop, they made it back to Kenny’s house to discover that both Kenny’s parents were home. Both parents greeted the two boys with warm smiles and made some small-talk with Kyle before they went back to drinking and mindlessly watching the news.   
“At least they’re not hitting each-other.” Kenny whispered to Kyle. “Because if they were then I would have to get Mysterion onto them.”  
After raiding the pantry for potato chips, the boys headed outside and found an old ladder to climb up to the roof with. Kenny climbed up first to make sure it was safe and when it didn’t break under his weight, Kyle went up it anxiously.   
The roof made gentle creaking sounds where they walked but it was sturdy enough not to break, fortunately for them. Once they found a good enough spot, they sat down and were close to the roof’s edge so their legs dangled off it. They faced the sun going down and had the packet of chips between them. 

“My house might be a piece of shit but it has a nice view.” Kenny commented before grabbing a handful of chips and shoving them in his mouth.   
“And it’s close to the graveyard.” Kyle added, taking his time eating. He only ate one chip at a time and chewed slowly unlike Kenny. “Plus there’s a lot of space out here.”  
Kenny smiled at Kyle’s kind opinions and he was glad that he got to spend the whole day with him rather than Cartman or Stan. For one thing, Cartman wasn’t really pleasant to hang out with and hanging out with Stan was a rarity. Being with Kyle was just so peaceful and… nice. Kenny really couldn’t think of a better word to describe it. Enlightening? He didn’t even know what that meant.   
“Hey, thanks for digging me up and chilling with me today.”  
Kyle raised an eyebrow and looked to the blonde in confusion. “Why wouldn’t I dig you up and be with you? Don’t I always?”  
Kenny nodded in response. “Yeah, but today was different from all those other times.”  
“Do you know what day it is today?” Kyle asked, out of the blue.  
“Ugh… Oh shit, is it someone’s birthday who I forgot about?”  
Kyle smiled enigmatically and dug around in his pockets. “Something like that.”  
‘Something like that’? What was that supposed to mean? Kenny racked his brain for any important dates that he should be remembering but nothing came to mind. It wasn’t Kyle’s birthday, which had already been and gone. It certainly wasn’t Cartman’s so it could be Stan’s. If it was Stan’s then Kyle would certainly not be around. 

“Hold out your hands.” Kyle commanded.  
After brushing his hands on his jeans, Kenny did as he asked and was even more perplexed when a small blue box was plopped in his hands.   
“Kenny, did you seriously forget that today is your birthday.”   
Oh. Ohhhh. That explained why Kyle had been more pissed off at Stan than usual. The guy had forgotten Kenny’s birthday and so had everyone else.   
“Fatass should be coming around soon. I made him get his mum to make you a cake. It took a lot of arguing and threatening but he soon gave in once I bribed him with three bags of Cheesy-poofs. His mum is actually an excellent cook.”   
The blonde was stunned to say the very least. He had forgotten all about his birthday and had lost track of the days. He had died after-all so it wasn’t that odd for it to completely slip his mind.  
“Well, are you gonna open it?”  
“Oh, right!”  
Kenny opened the box with care and smiled when he found two things inside. One was a key-ring for his phone that was a silver cat with wings and the other was a bracelet with different charms on it.  
“Corny, right? I figured that since you die a lot then the key-ring was very fitting. You’re like some kind of an angel who never dies. As for the bracelet… I wanted to give you something special instead of some video game that you will play, finish, then never play again.”  
Kenny smiled, closed the box, slipped it in his pocket and then pulled Kyle into a hug. “I love my present, thank you so, so much!”  
Kyle was frozen and he wasn’t sure if he should stay still or return the hug but he soon decided that it was fine to hug him back so he did.   
“I still can’t believe you forgot your own birthday! You really are a scatter-brain!”  
“I’m a drop-dead gorgeous scatter-brain, admit it!”  
“Pfft, sure you are.”

When they let go and turned back to the sunset, Kenny put his arm around Kyle’s shoulders and took a selfie of them both. They made stupid faces and took around ten photos, each with a variety of facial expressions. Like Kenny had promised, he sent out the photos to everyone in his contacts and put the photos up on FaceBook. He hardly ever used the site but why the heck not? The more people he spammed with photos, the better.  
“This is probably the best birthday I’ve ever had. I don’t even remember my last one.”  
“That’s because last time you had a huge party and got smashed.” Kyle informed with a laugh. “I distinctly remember you dancing on your kitchen table with Cartman and being a back-up singer as he sang ‘Pokerface’. It was a very interesting night, I even caught some of it on film!”  
Kenny groaned and covered his face with his hands.  
“Oh, and your birthday before that year was amazing too! You stole one of your sister’s dresses and started parading around in it. You were totally smashed then as well. I think the dress was green… no, pink. Yeah, it was definitely pink.”  
“No more! Please!”  
Kyle laughed and patted Kenny on the back mockingly. “Aww, sorry! Did I upset you? Compared to all those other times, I guess you can consider this birthday to be kinda boring.”  
“Nah, it’s peaceful. I don’t even remember my other birthdays because I was always getting drunk.”

Silence settled in as the duo watched the sun slowly disappear over the horizon. Shades of oranges and reds coloured the few clouds that were in the sky and it was if nature was celebrating Kenny’s birthday in its own special way.   
Once the sky started losing its colour, Cartman finally showed up with a large box in his chubby fingers. He climbed the ladder surprisingly easy and had no trouble carrying the box with him.   
“Happy birthday, Kinny. Now hurry up and open the box so we can eat the cake!” Cartman sat down on Kenny’s free side and dumped the box on Kenny’s lap.   
Kenny laughed and so did Kyle. Same old Cartman; he loved his food and eating other people’s if it was free.   
The three teenagers ate the cake right out of the box and it was already cut into slices. The cake was a simple chocolate cake that was absolutely delicious. Kyle had been right; Cartman’s mum was a great cook. She would have to be, considering her son’s vast appetite and picky taste.   
“What took so long, Fatass?” Kyle inquired before taking a bite out of his second piece. “I was starting to think that you decided to eat the whole cake and not come.”  
“I would have you know, Kahl, that I was busy taste-testing to see that the cake was perfect.” Cartman responded.  
“How many cakes did you have to go through until you picked this one?” Kenny asked, licking his fingers.   
Kyle nearly choked when he heard this and had to cough a few times to clear his throat.   
“Not as many as you think, Kinny.”

When night finally came, Cartman headed home with the leftovers of the cake and Kenny took it upon himself to walk Kyle home.   
“You know Kyle, out of you three, I’ve always liked hanging out with you the most.”  
Kyle nearly tripped over his own two feet at Kenny’s words but by sheer luck, he managed to keep upright but he stopped walking. They were about halfway up his street and didn’t have far to go until they reached his house.   
“Huh?”  
Since it was dark, the small tinge of pink on Kenny’s cheeks couldn’t really be seen.   
“Oh, ugh, that came out funny! It’s true though and I’m not gonna take it back. You are my favourite person to hang out with. So if you ever need a bro to chill with then I’ll always be here for you except for when I… you know… die. Maybe one day I will stop dying and always be around for you.”  
The blonde ran a hand through his hair and looked a bit embarrassed for confessing all that. Kenny hardly ever got embarrassed and seemed to have no shame in saying what he thought.   
“Ahhhh… Thanks? I’m not sure what to say… umm…” Kyle responded, his face heating up too.   
“Hey Kyle, can I ask you something totally crazy?”  
“Sure!”  
“Do you want to… you know…”  
“What?”  
Kenny shook his head and turned around. “You know what? Forget it. It’s really stupid.” He started walking away but Kyle grabbed one of his hands and stopped him.   
“I want to know anyway.”

The blonde slowly faced his friend and didn’t look confident at all. He looked kind of scared, as if Kyle was going to hate him. “Would you like to… Go out with me? I don’t mean like going places, I mean being like Craig and Tweek…”  
“Boyfriends then?”  
Kenny had expected Kyle to swear at him and then run away but here he was, still holding his hand and helping Kenny classify what he was trying to say.   
“Y-Yeah, boyfriends…”  
“I’ve never thought about being in a relationship before but sure, why the hell not? It’s not like it will be weird or anything since we’ve been friends for so long.”  
Not in a million years had Kenny expected Kyle to be so cool about his suggestion. Maybe he didn’t know Kyle as well as he liked to think or was it Kyle who was changing? Everybody and everything was changing so fast these days. 

The next time Kenny died and awoke in a coffin, he wasn’t so lonely. He had his phone with him and it had the key-ring that Kyle had given him on it. There were messages from Kyle on his phone of just random things and jokes about death which Kenny laughed about. He was glad that Kyle had agreed to go out with him because he didn’t feel so bad about waking up alone because he knew that he wasn’t really alone.   
Unconsciously, the blonde ran his fingers along his charm bracelet and closed his eyes, a smile gracing his lips. Things had gotten better since his birthday and it seemed that Stan had broken up with Wendy for good and was putting effort into hanging out with his friends like he used to. This made Kyle happy which in turn caused Kenny to be happy too.   
When Kenny was dug up and helped out of his coffin with Kyle’s help, Stan and Cartman were there too.   
“I’m still having trouble believing that you two are going out.” Stan admitted, cleaning the dirt off his hands on his slacks.   
“Yeah, I thought for sure that you and the Jew were going to be fags together.” Cartman added. “Not Kinny and the Jew.”  
Kyle poked his tongue out childishly and flipped him off. “Go suck shit, Fatass!”  
“Or a dick, then you can be gay with us.” Kenny commented. He nearly went further to joke about threesomes but Kyle’s glare stopped him.   
“Screw you guys, I’m goin’ home! I don’t want to catch your faggy disease!”  
Kyle, Kenny and Stan laughed together as they watched Cartman’s retreating form.   
Some things never change.


End file.
